


Sisterinnit

by amooniesong



Series: Big Brother Innit [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Big Brother Tommy, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Rating is for swearing, Sisterinnit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With a bit of humour thrown in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Wilbur, do you know anything about babies?”“Tommy, I am not giving you the talk on my stream.”“Wha-- Wilbur!” Tommy scoffed, his familiar high pitched laugh blasting through Wilbur’s headphones and broadcasting into the ears of the twenty-four thousand people watching Wilbur. “That is not what-- I don’t-- I mean, what do they do? Other than just piss and shit and sleep?”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Big Brother Innit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001625
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1086
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Sisterinnit

“Wilbur, do you know anything about babies?”

“Tommy, I am  _ not  _ giving you the talk on my stream.”

“Wha-- Wilbur!” Tommy scoffed, his familiar high pitched laugh blasting through Wilbur’s headphones and broadcasting into the ears of the twenty-four thousand people watching Wilbur. “That is not what-- I don’t-- I _mean_ , what do they do? Other than just piss and shit and sleep?”

“I mean, that’s pretty much all they do.”

“Well, that’s a bit boring isn’t it?” Tommy said, his chair creaking as he sat back in it and looked down at the sleeping baby he cradled in his arms. “I expected they’d be more entertaining.”

“Why are you so interested in what babies do, all of a sudden?”

“I mean I’ve got one, I figured I should--” He stopped in his tracks. “No, hang on, sorry, when I say  _ I’ve got one  _ I mean-”

“You’ve kidnapped a child?”

“No! Oh my God, Wilbur you’re streaming! Twitch I have  _ not  _ kidnapped a baby, I swear that is a joke!” He said, before bursting out laughing again. 

Unsurprisingly, the child in his arms stirred. He should have expected it to happen eventually, he possibly should have expected it to happen a lot sooner with how loud he was being, but his laughter stopped immediately as the child’s eyes opened and her bottom lip began to tremble.

“Tommy, are you okay?” Wilbur asked, noticing the sudden silence. “Has the baby kidnapped you?”

“She woke up.” Tommy said, his tone much softer as he spoke into his microphone, almost afraid to disturb her any further. It was like she was a deadly creature that would attack him if he were too loud. “She’s looking at me.”

“You still haven’t explained where this child came from,  _ child.  _ Are you babysitting? Who’d trust you with  _ babysitting?”  _

“She’s my sister.” Tommy said, holding the girl at arms length (but still keeping her head supported like his mother had shown him just a few weeks before). 

“What?” Wilbur asked, his pitch shifting. Tommy could hear the grin on his face, and he didn’t need to open up Wilbur’s stream to know how his chat would be reacting. “You didn’t tell us you were a big brother now! Congratulations Tommy, your parents finally got over the trauma of having you!”

“Shut up Wilbur.” Tommy said. “She’s looking at me with those sad eyes, the ones that mean she’s about to cry.”

“Well don’t just hold her, Tommy, why is she going to cry?” Wilbur laughed. “Is she hungry?”

“I don’t know, how do I know if a baby is hungry. I can’t just say  _ ‘Hello sisterinnit, do you want Dominos or KFC for dinner?’  _ can I?!”

As if on cue,  _ sisterinnit  _ began to whimper - loud enough for the microphone to pick up her distress - and instead of continuing to joke Tommy changed his tune immediately.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He said, pulling his arms back towards him and holding his sister close to his chest. “I know you like it when mother is around when you wake up but she’s not here right now.”

“Where is she?” Wilbur asked. “Your parents should be able to help if you aren’t comfortable looking after her.”

“They’re out.” Tommy said. “She was born about a month ago and my parents have been exhausted looking after her. I said I could babysit and they could go out for the night.”

“That’s really nice, Tommy!” Wilbur said genuinely, before adding a little helpful advice. “Your parents will have left some food for your sister. Whether it’s formula you need to mix and heat up, or expressed milk that just needs warming, have a look in the fridge. And I  _ know  _ you said you told your parents they could go out for the night, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a text asking where her food is.”

“Alright, I’m going to try and figure this shit out.” Tommy said. “I’ll call you back in a few minutes, hopefully sister will have stopped crying by then.”

Tommy muted himself rather than leaving the call, before standing up and walking away from his desk. He rested his sister against his shoulder, holding her close with one hand rubbing soft circles on her back to try and keep her from crying too loudly. He knew she would get more upset, and that her whimpers would eventually become sobs, but he wanted to stall that for as long as possible.

“C’mon Willow, you’re better than this.” He muttered softly, his feet hitting the carpeted staircase softly as he descended carefully. “You don’t need to kick up such a fuss. I mean,  _ I’m  _ your big brother, you’ve got nothing to cry about there.” 

He wasn’t entirely sure who needed more convincing. Willow was barely a month old, far too young to understand his words and  _ definitely  _ too young to listen to them. She wasn’t going to stop crying magically because he told her to. As her eyes squeezed closed, her nose wrinkled and her cries became louder, he realised that the words were  _ definitely  _ for him. Confidence aside, blood relation aside, he was still young himself, and taking care of his new sister for the night wasn’t going to be an easy task. He was terrified of getting something wrong, terrified he’d hurt her. Maybe he’d fall over while carrying her, maybe he’d drop her, maybe she’d cry so loudly she ran out of air. 

Those fears didn’t leave him. They’d been subdued while she was asleep, while Wilbur had been a distraction, but as he made his way into his kitchen with Willow in his arms they overcame him entirely. His vision had become blurred, breathing was a struggle, and his cheeks felt hot and wet. 

_ Crying  _ wasn’t going to make this any easier, but he was in over his head and he knew it. 

“H-hey, Willow, you’re okay.” Tommy said gently, his voice breaking as he shifted his hold to free up one hand to open the fridge. “I’ve got you.” 

He could’ve kissed the bottle of expressed milk he saw with a sticky note on it - instructions from his parents on how long to heat the bottle before giving it to Willow. He moved quickly, but carefully, putting the bottle into the microwave and setting the timer before returning his focus to his sister.

“You’re alright, little W.” He said, sniffling and forcing himself to smile at the girl in his arms. “See, that’s dinner getting nice and warm for you, and it’ll be okay. Promise.” 

With his free hand he rubbed the tears away from his own cheeks, forcing himself to breath in and out slowly, before he moved his thumb to wipe her face clean. He’d never get over just how tiny she was, how delicate she felt in his arms, and while thinking that did nothing to help his anxiety in the moment, he still felt warmth spreading from his chest.

He never thought he’d be a big brother. He’d wanted a sibling as a child - wanted someone to play with, someone to ride bikes with in the summer, or steal chocolates from their advent calendar in the run up to Christmas - but by the time he’d reached high school he assumed that it was never going to happen. Standing with his sister in his arms was a privilege and he knew it. He was lucky to have a sibling, he was  _ happy  _ to have her. Even if she cried most nights and woke him up, even if his parents seemed to snap a little quicker or be a little busier than before, he was happy to be a brother.  _ Her brother.  _ He’d always been seen online as the younger brother of the Sleepy Bois, but they couldn’t call him the youngest anymore.

“Big man Tommy’s here for you.” He whispered, sniffling one last time as his tears stopped falling. “Big man Tommy will  _ always  _ be here for you, little W. I know you won’t remember this but I am, and you can tell me anything. I’ll never tell mum or dad. If you need help hiding a body I’d probably have to tell Techno but only because he’d be the best help out of all of us.” He laughed, the microwave pinging, and Tommy moved to retrieve the bottle of milk promptly. 

“I suppose you can be a Sleepy Boi too. You can have an Uncle Techno, an Uncle Wilbur, and an Uncle Phil. Mum and dad have your back, but the Sleepy Bois are a family too. You can have two families. Isn’t that cool? Most people need their parents to be divorced to get two families.”

With Tommy’s constant talking, Willow’s cries had softened a little. He took the time he’d bought himself to test the temperature of the milk on his hand (as the sticky note told him to), before bringing the bottle to his sister’s mouth and watching her latch on quickly. Willow fell quiet, greedily drinking her milk, and Tommy walked back upstairs with the much quieter child in his arms. 

He took a moment to settle back in his chair, crossing his legs and resting Willow between them gently while he grabbed his headphones. Settling them on his head he listened to the conversation that Wilbur was having with his chat - waiting for a moment to unmute and jump back in. 

“--number three? You can do better than that guys, c’mon. Hashtag bigbrotherinnit needs to be number one!” 

Tommy chuckled to himself, looking down at Willow. He held the bottle she drank from with one hand, using his knees to support her head as his free hand brushed little tufts of blonde hair around on her head. 

“He’s like my little brother, chat, you all know that. And sure he’s annoying as  _ shit,  _ but I still love him, that’s what big brothers do! So to think that my little brother is a big brother now…” Wilbur paused, and Tommy heard a chuckle. “It makes me feel old, quite frankly, but I’m proud. He’s gonna be a brilliant big brother. No kid is ever gonna pick on her, she’s gonna grow up laughing and smiling and feeling loved like no other kid could. Sisterinnit maybe has the best big brother out there.”

For a moment, Tommy was utterly speechless. It wasn’t like the time he’d unmuted at the start of MCC, when Wilbur and Scott had been singing his praises. He’d been streaming then, he had to react quickly, but no one could see his face now. Instead of exaggerating his reaction, jumping in with perfect timing for the most laughs, he let the words wash over him. Sure, looking after Willow was overwhelming. It was  _ scary.  _ Those fears  _ hadn’t  _ gone away. But Wilbur was proud of him, Wilbur thought he was going to be a good, no,  _ the best,  _ big brother, and that was exactly what he needed to hear to keep a second round of tears at bay.

He waited for Wilbur to move the topic of conversation away from himself and his sister before he unmuted again, the pair quickly descending into chaos as Tommy provided ideas of things to do on the Dream SMP. When Willow stopped eating he pulled his microphone closer to see if Wilbur and his chat could hear her burping (they could), and before long the stream ended and so did their call.

Tommy didn’t know how late his parents would be out. He changed Willow’s nappy (he put it on backwards, but it was at least  _ clean)  _ and readied her for bed. It was then that he discovered just how difficult putting a child to sleep was, and every time that he tried to place her in her crib and leave her alone she began to cry again. He tried reading to her, he even tried singing to her, but nothing worked. She fell asleep in his arms, and if she was removed from his hold she would immediately awake.

So he stopped trying to win the losing battle. Tommy went downstairs into his family’s living room with a blanket and his phone, settling himself down on the sofa and letting Willow fall asleep tucked against his chest as he scrolled through Twitter and poked fun at his friends. He saw  _ #bigbrotherinnit  _ trending at number one, along with clips of Wilbur talking about how proud of Tommy he was. 

His parents returned home a little after 11pm to their children fast asleep together. Willow nestled on Tommy’s chest, Tommy had curled in on himself and had one arm around his sister protectively. After a month of exhausted nights, his parents could only smile as they pried to two apart as gently as possible. His mother took Willow to her crib, his father carried him to his bed, and neither of them woke as they moved.

It wasn’t just Wilbur that knew Tommy would make an excellent big brother. And, when Willow learned how to speak, she would add her voice to the crowd of people that loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted family fluff, too lazy to write a 10k update for the baby fic, also too lazy to write an sbi babysitting fic, wrote this, bon appetite! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are always appreciated, & if you want to catch me elsewhere you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong)! thanks for reading <3


End file.
